


The Vermilion Book

by PeelinTheOrange



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament), Original Work
Genre: Bible, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Garden of Eden, Gay, Genderbending, God - Freeform, M/M, Revisionist, facefuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeelinTheOrange/pseuds/PeelinTheOrange
Summary: A collection of biblically inspired stories that offer a unique take on the characters while also making it hot gay smut, haha
Relationships: Adam/Eve
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	The Vermilion Book

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long while since I posted on here or even have written any erotica tbh. But a sudden writing burst was spurred on by not finding the sort of story I wanted to see. This is a rather short one, but I'd like to expand on it and give it a proper ending. Possibly/hopefully writing more stories featuring other characters too.  
> Note, "Chavah" is the Hebrew name for the Latin name "Eve". It means "to breathe, to live". Chavah is male in the following text. "Nachash" literally means "serpent" and is the given Hebrew name of the serpent that tempted Adam and Eve.

His insides gurgled as divine cum pumped continuously into him, pushing him to his absolute limits. 

Under the shade of the Tree of Knowledge, the serpentine, Nachash, pounded mercilessly into Chavah's ass. Legs dangling as he was suspended in the air, held firm by his draconic lover.

"H-a-harder!" The boy cried out, and the slapping of skin echoed even more loudly throughout the garden. His cheeks reddened with each thrust brutally smashing against them.

Chavah's ass was stretched obscenely around Nachash's huge member. The boy was lithe in figure and of short stature. Every deep thrust caused his stomach to slightly bulge out. A son of God reduced to a sex starved slut.

No more than a couple meters from the two, laid on the ground, an odd fruit, crimson in colour. A single bite taken out of it. Its juices stained the verdant grass a peculiar tint of bronze. When Chavah had been offered it by the serpentine, neither he nor Nachash ever expected the results to be so potent.

As the fruit’s succulent juices ran down his chin, his bones began to ache and his body shivered. Knowledge washed over him. As enlightenment engulfed him, and he felt something that caused his body to flinch. He needed it. He needed to be taken. He needed to be bred. He needed to be pumped full of cum by the hulking serpentine stud standing right before him.

Chavah wasted no time. He dashed over to Nachash and dropped to his knees without hesitation. Before having bitten the fruit, he found the leather tied around Nachash groin to be oddsome. He had spent his entire life nude among the garden. Now imbued with such vast knowledge and self-awareness, he understood the desire for modesty. Perhaps he would make his own clothing once his lust was satiated. Chavah tore off the loincloth and dove his face in. He basked in awe at such a magnificent cock. It hung low and heavy, still considerably thick despite being soft. Chavah sucked gently as the draconic dick grew in size, getting harder as it unsheathed itself. The foreskin smoothly retracted as it neared full erection. It. Was. Massive. As if God had bestowed a behemoth directly to Nachash's groins. The glans glistened while precum slowly dribbled. Chavah eagerly licked up and down the shaft, tasting all the great rod had to offer him. The precum was an odd sensation of taste. Mostly salty, but with tinges of sweetness that overloaded any taste bud it happened to land upon.  
Chavah began to test his skills. He gave an ardent effort in trying to fit the huge head of the dick into his mouth. Despite it being a near impossible fit, he was determined to give it his damnedest nonetheless. Gradually he managed to creep forward and lodged the monstrously sized dick closer and closer to the entrance of his throat. Finally, he had taken enough of it for it to rest tantalizingly close to the entrance of his throat. Desperately, he just wanted it to fill up his entire throat. Every whine and moan, muffled by the huge cock stuffed in his mouth. Nachash took initiative to help. A hand firmly gripped each side of the boy's head. By the time Chavah put two and two together, in a single powerful thrust Nachash slammed every hulking inch of dick down his tight throat.

The sudden intrusion caused his throat to spasm and convulse, only serving to massage Nachash’s dick. Chavah's throat was distended outwards, visibly twitching while wrapped around the cock buried within it. Tears streamed down Chavah's puffed out cheeks. He was in utter bliss, reveling in how proud he was to have taken the whole thing down his throat. The monstrously sized dick lodged deep into the boy, filling his entire esophagus. Peecum was pumped in excessive amounts directly into his stomach. 

As he began to feel lightheaded from a lack of oxygen, the boy quickly tried his best to breathe through his nose. Air had just barely enough room to move down and past the huge dick and reach into his lungs. Waves of euphoria soon set in. His eyelids drew heavily as his stare grew woozy. Just barely discernible, the hint of a smile formed on his face. Well, the best smile he could manage while his lips were stretched around such an enormous cock. Chavah was experiencing heaven on earth, and there was still oh so much more to come...


End file.
